


It was Fate

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Home, fern - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity bond over a fern, and some exciting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So I know that on a scale of 1-10 this is definitely AU, but right now I'd like to think that their is a possibility this could happen. Enjoy the fluff. And 3x20 when it airs ;)

Felicity knew as soon as she saw it, that it was fate. It had been a few months since all the drama with the League of Assassins and their definitely not platonic, relationship with Oliver had begun. To be honest with you, Felicity wasn't sure how their relationship had changed so much in such a short period of time. With Oliver joining the league, Thea going crazy as a result of the Lazarus Pit, Oliver getting his company back and finally the pair of them moving into a place of their own, Felicity was finally content with life. In all honesty, she couldn't even contemplate that within the last year Oliver had gone from being her partner, work colleague and best friend to becoming her partner for life, her fiancée and now husband. No, that only happened to those popular girls. Not girls like her, who babbled a little too much or who spend their evenings curled up under their duvet ready for a TV marathon- though in the last few years there hadn't been enough time to do that. Ever since meeting Oliver her life had changed dramatically, and being realistic Felicity would never want to change that.

She was in the grocery store, not somewhere herself or Oliver had time to go often. (It was common for their fridge to be filled with just a half carton of milk and butter). Since it was one of those Saturday afternoons where their work was slow, Felicity had slipped out to run a few errands which had led her here. She didn't even hesitate as soon as she saw it. There was only one green, leafy plant left. And with all the joy the last fern had given both herself and Oliver, Felicity knew there was no choice to make. Smiling fondly, she picked it up and placed it carefully in her trolley as if to protect this fern from what had happened to their last fern, Ambrosia.

It would be the perfect addition to their new little house. As they had only moved in recently, there was a lack of personal items littered round the house. They needed something alive, something which would grow and keep them both aware that even when they have those dark times, there is always something that can thrive and bring joy even without the light.  
*  
It was dark before Oliver got home that night. Felicity had been back for hours, the shopping had long been put away, their new fern was sitting proudly on the coffee table in the front room. She was eagerly waiting for Oliver to return, within the last few days Felicity had so much to consider and over the last two hours she could feel herself becoming slightly nervous. She need to see her Oliver, he would help her believe everything was going to be okay.

"Felicity...?" called Oliver from through the house. Upon hearing the clattering of his keys in the china bowl and the rustling of bags, she rose quickly from her spot on the couch clutching her glass in her hand as she made her way through to the hall.

"Oliver? Did you go shopping? Because I distinctly remembering telling you a few hours ago that I was going to get some groceries..." Felicity trailed off as Oliver's lips found her own ones, softly in a welcoming kiss which she could never get used to. And that was really all it took for her to relax, the tension which she had felt in her body only a moment before gone as soon as she saw him, as soon as she felt his lips on hers. "I really like when you do that." she replied contently, as he pulled away slightly, his hand finding her cheek.

"If it's any consolation, I really like doing that too," He replied with a quick peck. He grasped her hand, leading her through the house into their new kitchen. "And I didn't get much, just a few bits and pieces, some red wine, but it seems you are deciding against that tonight?" He asked with a frown, nodding towards the glass which she had just placed on the table.

"Hmmm I just wasn't feeling it tonight," she replied, accepting the bottle from Oliver and turning away from him quickly to place it on their wine rack.

"Well I guess it's just as well I got your other favourite thing then?" He pulled out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream out of the bag.  
"You are too good for me Oliver," smiled Felicity, pushing the cutlery drawer shut with a sway of her hips after retrieving a couple of spoons for them. "And because you are so good to me, maybe today, I might just manage to share some with you..."

"Well I guess it is my lucky night, but I have just one more thing for you."

And there is was. Firmly sitting in a small pot in his hands. A fern. So similar to the same leafy, green plant which Felicity had placed in their living room. She burst out a hearty laugh, and blew out her cheeks, causing Oliver to look confusing towards the fern, then back at her.

"What's funny? Was it too much? It just brought back so many memories of last summer and I thought it would be nice to have our fern back in our house..."

"Our fern?" She paused, looking up at him surprised, yet hopeful. He nodded in reply and that was all it took for her to stop laughing and for tears to begin to form in her eyes.

"The one you gave me last summer, Lyla has been looking after it while we were away," he smiled as Felicity's mouth opened and closed again, she was unsure of what to say. Their fern was here?  
"Come here you soft lump!" Felicity grasped his face and pulled his mouth towards hers. They kissed, his tongue coaxing her lips open and deepening the kiss. This was something that neither of them could ever get tired of, the feeling of them wrapped up in each other, his hands wandering down her body, pulling her flush up against him as her hands continued to brush through his hair and down the nape of his neck. 

"I can't believe you managed to save our fern." breathed Felicity pulling an inch away from his lips. Oliver brushing the few tears which had fallen away swiftly, she let out a shaky breath. "I guess this makes my surprise gift for you slightly comical...."

He looked at her questionably, only to receive a timid smile from Felicity and an out stretched hand which he grasped gently, allowing her to lead him out of the kitchen and down the hall. The stood in the doorway and he noticed it immediately. Another fern, sitting pride of place in the middle of their coffee table. He let out a quiet chuckle, pulling Felicity snugly into his side, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I saw it in the grocery store and it was the only one left, if that wasn't fate telling me it was meant for us I don't know what is," she remarked as they both gazed at their new fern.

"I love it," Oliver replied as his gaze travelled from the fern back to Felicity, his eyes filled with love and adoration. "Now we have two ferns to take care of!"

"Two ferns and you and... and someone else soon as well..." Felicity faltered at the end of her sentence, her eyes peering up at Oliver, hopefully yet unsure what he would make of her revelation.

"You always manage to look after me-" and then he stops mid-sentence, his eyes widen and swivel alarming fast down to lock with hers. "Someone.... someone else?"

She pursed her lips and nodded, bring his hand to rest on her flat tummy.

"I know it wasn't planned but when do we ever do things the normal straight forward way?" she quietly chuckled, turning to face him as he stroked her tummy softly. "But we are married and we have a house, our ferns and soon a baby..."

"A baby." Oliver nodded in agreement his eyes still wide, her news still not full registering with him. "Our baby...?"  
"Yes our baby, someone that we can both love and cherish. I know that this won't be easy with the life that we live but we can do it, right?" she looked up hopefully at him, her anxiety around the situation beginning to show. "I mean Dig and Lyla managed it and I know we have never really had a chance to discuss children but now that I'm pregnant I just want this baby so much. Our baby..."  
"Felicity, over the last year I never thought that I would be able have this life, to have any life where I could be remotely happy. But ever since Nanda Parbat, the wedding and buying this house, I have let myself be happy, because you deserve this. You deserve all the happiness that you can get. And this, this baby - God I can't even believe I am saying this," he chuckled brushing a tear away from his cheek. "Well I want this baby with you, our baby. Oh god Felicity I love you so damn much..."

And then he was pulling her towards him and they were stumbling towards the couch, lips locked aggressively. The only thing that mattered right then and there was they had each other and they always would.

It was hours later when they were both sprawled on the couch, naked, Felicity wound tightly into his chest that she remarked giggling, "I think we left the ice cream out on the side."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed this and I know marcguggenheim has just tweeted fern related news so go and donate to this wee girl can go to the championships! (Info can be found on his tumblr and twitter page!)
> 
> And if you want to follow me or speak to me more I am akaHAZZAP on tumblr as well! :)


End file.
